Incendiary Ammo
by commanders2
Summary: Kaidan joins Normandy after the Reapers attack Earth, thinking he can get past how his feelings for Commander Shepard. Unfortunately seeing Shepard with Garrus is almost too much handle. Rated M for smut. Shekarian
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it's awful.**

* * *

"What's going on? Is there something else?"

"Yeah. Maybe. . ." Kaidan sighed and spoke through the heavy weight in his heart, "Was there something between you and Garrus?"

Shepard sighed and looked away before replying, "I'm sorry Kaidan…But when you just shot me down on Horizon…"

Kaidan nodded and said, "Yeah, that was my fault…I'm sorry..."

* * *

Garrus was busy with some calibrations when Shepard called him up to her quarters at the end of the day cycle. When he arrived in her cabin he walked over to where she was sitting on her couch and sat down next to her. She had been looking up at the window above her bed, but looked over at him when she felt his weight shift the couch.

"Everything go all right at the Citadel?" Garrus asked. He knew she went to go see Kaidan in the hospital. Shepard had been so worried last time she visited him, and Garrus hoped that wasn't the case this time.

Shepard smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "No, everything is fine. Kaidan is recovering well and should be out of the hospital soon." She lay out on the couch and rest her head in his lap. Garrus hummed in contentment and played with her hair. He loved to feel the strange softness of it.

Garrus gently tugged at her hair and was reward with a, "Hey!" Shepard tried to feign anger, but lost it when a smile escaped through her lips. Garrus chuckled and asked, "Does it hurt when you cut it?"

Shepard laughed, "No, I don't even feel it."

"How strange!" Garrus said before tugging her hair a little harder.

"Ow!" Shepard playfully smacked his hand away and said, "That hurt!"

Garrus looked at her as innocently as he could muster and replied, "But I thought you couldn't feel it." Shepard frowned and said, "I felt that! Pulling my hair can hurt. How would you like it if I just started tugging on you?" She grabbed through his pants to make her point.

Garrus groaned a little and bucked his hips up once, "Ahhh...I would like that very much…" He hadn't come up expecting anything, but since she had brought up the subject…

Shepard grinned and kissed around the bulge of his pants and said between the kisses, "Oh you would? I don't think I will then." Garrus felt her hand move to open his pants and he felt his now bulging cock slip free of the fabric. "I won't even touch you with my hands…" She licked up along the shaft, wetting his whole member, before finally taking him in her mouth.

"Mmm…Ahh!" Garrus shifted up into her mouth. "I am perfectly fine with that…" Her soft wet mouth felt like heaven…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! It's a little slow, but I promised chapter will really pick up on the story! Hope you enjoy.**

Kaidan was glad to be back on the Normandy even with the threat of Reaper invasion hanging over everyone's heads. He made his way to the cabin Shepard told him he could use and stood in shock at the doorway. It was huge! He was definitely not expecting a room this big with a large window facing into the vast void of space. He walked further in and dropped his bag on the couch. A couch! "Man, Cerberus really went all out on the SR2."

"Yeah, you should see the size of my cabin."

Kaidan turned at the sound of the familiar voice to see Commander Shepard standing there with her arms crossed. Kaidan's heart thudded in his chest. See the size of her…No. Get it together, Kaidan. There's no use trying to read double meanings into everything. He sighed inwardly and hoped he looked nonchalant. He thought he was doing a good job until Shepard asked, "Everything alright?"

Kaidan nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. Uh…why do you ask?" Shepard scrutinized him from the doorway and said, "I'd like to bring you on a small groundside mission if you're feeling up to it."

"Oh, uh, yes. Yes ma'am!" He saluted to her and said, "The doctors said I'm all clear for duty." Shepard nodded and uncrossed her arms. "Good, meet me and Vega in the shuttle bay in half an hour." She turned and left. Kaidan's eyes followed her until the automatic door closed back.

Once the door slid shut Kaidan fell into a seat and put his head in his hands. He felt like such a fool! What he wouldn't give to have that woman in his arms. And he threw it all away with some harsh words he said when he wasn't thinking. His shock and anger drove her away. He wanted to be angry at Garrus, wanted to think cruel thoughts, but he couldn't. He considered Garrus a friend; he knew the turian would risk his life for him or any of his squadmates. He couldn't even think that Garrus seduced Shepard from him, because he knew he was at fault. Kaidan took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts. _I need to be focused for this assignment_.

Twenty minutes after Shepard had left Kaidan was ready and leaving his cabin. He walked to elevator and was surprised to see Garrus just stepping out. Kaidan forced himself to look the turian in the eyes and nodded a greeting, "Garrus. Good to see you." Garrus nodded back and replied, "Welcome back, Major." He sounded tired, like he had just finished exercising. Kaidan walked around him and rode the elevator down the shuttle bay.

Kaidan exited the elevator made his way over to the armory where James was. James finished up with his armor and waved at Kaidan. He called over, "Hey! Me and you today, amigo?" Kaidan stopped at his weapons locker and gave James a slap on the shoulder and said, "Yeah, somebody's got to keep you out of trouble." James laughed and grabbed his guns. "Nobody's getting in trouble today, this just a boring little mission for informacion." James walked off to the shuttle shouting to Cortez, "Hey Esteban! Check out these _guns!_ Aw come on, I know you like it!"

Kaidan chuckled and holstered his guns. He noticed the elevator doors open and Shepard step out. She met him at the shuttle, in full armor and already equipped. She gave him a crooked smile and asked, "Ready?" Kaidan nodded and noticed that standing this close he could see small beads of perspiration on her face. _Huh.._he thought as he boarded the shuttle, _It's not that hot in here… _Suddenly he started over thinking, something he immediately regretted. His mind raced back to seeing a worn out Garrus at the elevator and connected it with Shepard's drying face. His stomach churned in a mixture of jealousy and arousal at the thought of a naked Shepard in the throes of passion. Thank god he was wearing armor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading so far! I managed to make this chapter longer. Also, a warning, there's a lot of smut in this one.**

* * *

She left her private cabin after changing out of her armor and took the elevator down to the CIC. "Admiral Hackett is available on vidcom." Traynor said as soon as Shepard walked up, causing her to change direction to the com room.

Shepard accepted the transmission from Admiral Hackett and a grainy blue hologram of him appeared before her. "Commander Shepard, we've received reports of geth activity in the Attican Traverse. The major base appears to be centered on Virmire, I need you to go and investigate."

"Virmire, sir?"Hackett nodded. _Fuck._

Shepard sighed inwardly and saluted, "Yes, sir. We'll be there as soon as possible."

Hackett returned the salute and left with a, "Hackett out."

Shepards left the communications room, rapidly going over in her head her knowledge of Virmire and who she'd need for the assignment. It would have been wonderful to bring Tali, but she was busy as a quarian Admiral. What she really needed was a squad who could overload the hell out of geth. Back in the CIC Shepard walked up the ramp to look over the galaxy map and said, "Joker, plot a course for Virmire." Joker's voice responded over the intercom at the map platform, "Aye, aye ma'am." There was pause before a route was plotted and Joker's voice sounded again, "ETA approximately 7 hours."

With so much time to spare, Shepard rode the elevator to shuttle bay and made rounds with the crew from bottom up. At the crew quarter's deck, she entered Liara's cabin. "Good evening, Commander." The metallic voice of Liara's drone, Gylph, said when she stepped in. Liara didn't look up from her terminal, so Shepard cleared her throat and asked, "Anything new?" Liara shook her head, "The situation is steadily getting worse. Palaven is holding on a little better with the krogan support, but it still appears to be a lost cause, and my sources inform me that the quarian's have entered the Perseus Veil."

Shepard watched the numerous vids above Liara's terminal. All over the galaxy Reapers blazed through planets and converted countless beings in their mindless slaves. Liara's eyes followed Shepard to a specific screen; a crumbled building still hung onto its still standing clock tower. She could just barely make out some crumpled bodies near it. Liara whispered, "Earth has suffered some of the worst damage." A red beam shot across and destroyed the tower.

Shepard turned to leave, "Keep an eye on the quarians."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

Shepard thought first to go seek comfort with Garrus in the main battery, but decided against. Though he too knew the pain of seeing his home planet destroyed, it just wasn't the same home planet. He wouldn't exactly understand all the things she missed and she could never really understand his silver planet.

That's how she ended up in Kaidan's room. He was standing there in the middle of the room as if waiting for a command; she gave him a little wave to indicate he could relax. Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Need anything Commander?" Shepard sat down on the couch and stared out into the black. Kaidan hesitated before sitting at the other end of the couch.

Shepard sat in silence for a moment before saying, "I lived in a big city on Earth as a kid, did you know that?" She looked over at Kaidan, who only nodded. "I used to think it was too artificial back then. Too crowded and gray. But after seeing all the colonies and alien planets we've been too, I realize the beauty that we managed to squeeze out of the Earth even in that megapolis. A park here, a rooftop garden there, it was a refreshing mix of greens and browns in the concrete jungle." She gulped a painful lump down her throat. She hadn't thought about her old home much since joining the Alliance, but then again she never thought it wouldn't be there for her to go back to.

The look Kaidan gave her made a shiver go down her spine. She remembered that look; it was like he saw right through to her soul. Shepard grimaced and stared at the floor, trying not to let too many barriers fall, but Kaidan knew how she was feeling, he was feeling it too. What do you do when your world is falling apart? He stood up and nodded his head to the door, "Will you have a drink with me, Shep – Commander?"

Down the hall, Kaidan poured out drinks for himself and Shepard. Kaidan sat next to her and said, "Once I went on a hike with my parents when I was kid, there was a great trail a few miles outside of Vancouver. The trail followed a stream, and about twenty minutes into the hike we saw a moose crossing the stream."

Shepard finished her bright blue drink off and poured herself some more. She looked at Kaidan expectantly and asked, "And then what?"

Kaidan took a sip of his own drink, feeling warmth in his chest from what he told himself was only the drink. "Well we tried to stay still and hope that it didn't noticed us. But…" He smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, I was backing up and I fell. The moose heard charged right at us." Shepard laughed and said, "Ah, Alenko, so you've always been so graceful. So how did you get away?" Kaidan shrugged and said, "You can't really run away from something like that, but we didn't manage to hide up some trees until it gave up on us." He chuckled and said, "If only that were an option now."

They talked for a while, reminiscing about Earth and home, but when Kaidan noticed how many drinks Shepard had consumed he placed a hand on hers to stop her from drinking more. "We'll all be able to go back home." Shepard looked at him at first in surprise, then sadness. She let Kaidan take her glass away and said, "Yeah, thanks…I'll be needing a clear head." She ignored his reassurance. She had too many doubts about everything to be discussing it with him. She didn't want anyone to know she almost thought it was all hopeless.

"Commander, are you - ?" Kaidan paused in midsentence at the sound of the doors sliding open. The two turned to see Garrus at the doorway. His eyes were on Kaidan's hand, which was still cupped over Shepard's own. Shepard's face flushed at the weight on her hand and pulled it quickly onto her lap. She cleared her throat and tried to appear professional, though she wavered slightly in her seat. "Ah, Garrus, perfect timing. Since you both are…are here…" She shook her head in an attempt to overcome the effects of the alcohol, "I want both of you at the shuttle in five hours, so get some rest." She stood up steadily, but Garrus noticed she gripped the bar counter for support. Garrus looked hard at Kaidan while he replied to Shepard, "Wherever we're going it'll do us no good to get drunk before we go."

It was Kaidan's turn to blush in embarrassment. He stood and said, "Yeah. I, uh, I'll get some rest." Kaidan stopped at the doorway and said, "Excuse me." Garrus was still standing there, blocking any passage. He looked down at Kaidan and just as it looked as though he wasn't going to move, Garrus stepped to the side and let him pass.

When Kaidan was gone, Garrus walked over to her and held his hand out, "Need any help?" She smiled and shook her head, "I didn't drink _that_ much, but" she took any hand and held onto his arm, "you can escort me to my cabin if you want." Garrus chuckled and lead her out, noticing how much support she actually needed.

On deck one Garrus lifted Shepard into his arms and carried her to the bed. He asked, "So where will we be going?"

"Virmire. All I know is that there's a geth base to take down."

Garrus set her gently on the bed and positioned himself over her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Another stressful mission so soon. You don't need any help relaxing do you?" Shepard grinned and reached up to unclasp his armor, "Oh no. I think I'm pretty relaxed." Garrus helped her and pushed the pieces off the bed. "Are you sure?" He spread her legs. "The anticipation of combat can really wrack the nerves." He pressed his already hard cock against her and whispered in her ear, "I could really help."

A small moan escaped her lips and she felt herself getting wet at the feeling of his cock. "I guess it couldn't...couldn't hurt…" she murmured as he took off her clothes and his. She ran her hands down his torso, feeling all the curious contours of his grey and silver body. Garrus grabbed her wrist and pinned it on the bed above her head. His other hand found its way between her legs and a talon slid easily inside her. "Aahhh.." his multi-vocal voice said in pleased surprised. Shepard moaned louder at the feeling of one talon gently probing inside and another talon teasing around her clit. "Garrus…please…I need you!" Mercilessly, he continued teasing and drawing moans and whimpers out of her. Her legs squirmed, one hand gripped the sheats, and the other hand was trapped up his firm grip. She panted out her pleading, "Garrus…please! Fuck me!"

At last his talons moved out of her and were replaced by his large turian cock. Shepard gasped sharply and bucked her hips up to him. He let go of her wrist only to grab the other hand so he could roughly pin down both above her head. The dominance he exerted on her excited her more; she felt her thighs get wet from her pussy leaking its slick fluid out. She panted in rhythm with his hard thrusting, which evolved into helpless moans.

He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up and fucked her harder. The new position tipped her over the edge and sent her screaming. Her now free hands grabbed the pillow above her head and she would've ripped it in half if she had the strength. Her screams drowned out Garrus's moans and grunts, but she could feel the tense of his muscles and the harder faster thrusts that told her he was close too. Garrus pulled her other leg up and slammed his cock into her, hitting the exact right spot. Shepard arched her back up and screamed louder as she reached climax.

She bit into the sheets as her pussy throbbed in ecstasy around Garru's cock. His mandibles widened into a moaned as her muscles massaged his sensitive cock and he came into her. He thrust his essence into her before collapsing next to her.

Shepard closed her eyes, tired and pleased. She heard Garrus moving off to the side, _He must me setting an alarm…_ A talon brushed gently down her cheek and Garrus's forehead pressed onto hers. He murmured, "Sleep well." The weight shifted on the bed and she realized he was leaving. Shepard sat up and grabbed his arm before he could go, "No! Stay here." She smiled and pulled him back down.

"I've got to go back to the main battery, I've got – "

"Yeah, yeah, calibration, I know." She pressed her body close to him, "You're supposed to be resting anyway, it might as well be with me."

"Spirits, woman, I'll never get any work done."

She chuckled, "Hush, you know you had fun."

Her eyes closed and the last thing she heard was, "I always do."


End file.
